


And Then It All Went Wrong

by Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Dean, Hunter Dean, M/M, Possessive Sam, Slight kidnapping, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Sam, Werewolves, a mugging, injuries, non con coddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams
Summary: "The Prompt:You was being mugged in a street. Fortunately, a werewolf found you and decided to help you out. Unfortunately, they also decided you need to be protected at any costs and now you’re part of their pack. You’re also very human."Dean gets "rescued" by an oversized Alpha werewolf named Sam who sort of maybe kidnaps him?





	And Then It All Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Mystifiedgal@tumblr who shoved this absolutely wonderful prompt under my nose   
> THANK YOU I HAD SO MUCH FUN  
> CHAPTER TWO WILL CONTAIN SMUT

~And It All Went Wrong~

Honestly, its been a bit of a rough transition for Dean. One day he was a hunter, and the next, the supernatural was all over the news, and there was supernatural rights groups everywhere for the “Otherly Alive” or whatever the politically correct term was.But really, none of that helps him right now, because he’s getting the shit kicked out of him and being mugged at gunpoint. The biggest one has got his wallet open and is monologging something or other evil as he takes Dean’s last fifty bucks and sneers at him as he struggles uselessly between two goons.“I like your car, I think I’ll take it for a bit of a joy ride.”Dean can’t believe that after all this time he’s gonna get taken out by some lowlife human thug.“Touch my Baby and I’ll kill you!” He really can’t help himself.  
The click of the safety coming off the gun and the cold nudge of metal against his forehead brings his struggles up short. He can feel his heart start to thunder and his throat go dry as his world narrows down to that one point of cold between his eyebrows.Theres no one to miss him. No one to recognize his body. No one to come looking or even notice his absence from the world. Just one more drifter swallowed up by the tide of humanity, never to be seen again. Completely unremarked.No Father or Mother, little brother only the hazy memories of a baby’s gummy smile gilded soft by childhood.He’s gonna let them all down. Shot in some dirty back ally behind a dive bar and he wont even be able to tell his parents he found the bastard that took Sammy when he gets to the afterlife. _’Sorry Mom, sorry Dad, I guess I’m a disappointment to the end.’_ He thinks as he watches the man’s finger flex on the trigger six inches from his eyes.  
Suddenly theres a horrific tearing snarling noise and the man in front of Dean is literally ripped away and tossed twenty feet down the ally. The men on either side barely have time to loosen their grips on his arms before they follow their leader’s trajectory down the ally with heavy thuds and moans of pain.  
Dean’s slumping agains the wall in shock and his sight is filled with glowing yellow eyes and wild brown hair and a hulking chest that blocks out his view of the ally and pretty much everything else. “Are you ok? Oh no! You’re bleeding! Cas, the human is bleeding! What do we do, theres something wrong with it!” Dean’s looking at those yellow eyes and thinking ‘werewolf’. And then everything is getting swimmy and dark and he’s beginning to think Mr Werewolf is right about something being wrong. Mr Wolf has a nice voice, Dean thinks, as he drifts into unconsciousness. 

He comes awake with the awareness of a lot of bruises and a couple broken ribs yammering away at his nervous system in a painful chorus. He’s lying on something soft with his head propped up and theres someone stroking his hair. He pries open on eye to take in the unfamiliar sitting room he’s currently occupying.  
“Wazzawhereits?” He asks, unintelligibly. “Oh thank god! I thought you weren’t going to wake up. You humans are so small and fragile.” Dean feels like he should be offended by that, but right now he’s mostly in too much pain to complain. Much. “Mmnot shmall!.” He slurs through a fat lip.   
“Of course not.” The voice says placatingly, as if Dean where a small child to be soothed. He feels vaguely condescended to. Its at this point that he realizes that his eyes have closed again.“I’ma be hup an houta here inna bit there.” Dean tells the voice, fully meaning to rally himself, open eyes, and lever himself off the gloriously soft couch he was lying on. Instead he slowly slipped back into the waiting darkness of sleep.  
Three days later, Dean really wishes he’d taken the opportunity to leave when he could. He’s stuck being doted on by a pack of werewolves. And if that isn’t the weirdest thing he's ever had to deal with in his life he didn’t know what was.   
When he’d woken up properly a couple of days ago and tried to leave he’d immediately been stopped by his erstwhile rescuer come kidnapper. The enormous exuberant werewolf had pushed Dean back into bed and informed him that it was much too dangerous for humans to go out there alone, let alone wounded ones, and he wasn’t about to let his human get into any more trouble. Dean had sputtered angrily at this, unable to compute the argument enough to come up with a comeback. He finally settled on “I’m not YOUR human!” and flopped back into bed to sulk.  
His rescuers name was Sam, the alpha wolf of the Freewill pack. He was a ridiculously large individual who somehow dwarfed everything he came in contact with while maintaining an inexplicable puppylike impression. He had long luscious locks that made Dean want to insult him if it weren't for the fact that everything under that ridiculous mop of hair was a deadly killing machine that could probably bench press Baby in a pinch. ‘DO NOT insult the alpha wolf’s girly hair if you want to keep living!’ said Dean’s inner survival instinct. For once he listened to it.Despite being a finely honed killing machine, Sam wasn’t that bad. His golden eyes glittered with personality despite creeping Dean out, and his dimpled smile almost made up for the fact his incisors nearly gave Dean a coronary when he smiled and flashed his inch long fangs.  
All in all, under different circumstances Dean might have even gotten along with the werewolf.  
But… The circumstances where what they where. Namely: “Wait, what do you mean I’m part of the pack! I’m a HUMAN!” Dean exclaimed. Sam tutted disappointedly at Dean’s ignorance.“Pack law dictates that anyone rescued from death by the pack Alpha becomes a part of the pack. That their life belongs to the Alpha in return for saving it.” Sam explained patiently. His human was cute but a little slow sometimes. Dean sputtered. “But- But- I’m a human!” He said like that settled everything. Sam smiled at him indulgently. “Under section 27C of the creatures equality act bylaw 8B ‘the traditional rights and ceremonies of all creatures must be observed and respected in the effect that they do no harm to human life.’ Claiming rescues as our own is the traditional right of the Pack Alpha, its protected by law.” Sam smirked at him. Dean gaped, agog at the audacity of the werewolf. The creature should have been a lawyer!“besides,” Sam continued. “You’re a stray. Nobody’s going to miss you if we claim you.” He said as if that settled it.  
Dean choked. That was just rude!

So here he is, Dean Winchester, once the plague of monsters. Badass, macho, scary. Gun toting, knife tossing, demon slaying hunter. Sitting in the living room of a pack of werewolves, propped up on a mountain of pillows to support his broken ribs, and being doted on by a pack of scary werewolves.He can’t help wondering where it all went wrong….


End file.
